


The beginnings of the Evil Nerd

by Heroes_of_the_Future



Series: The beginnings of the sixty-five unit. [1]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: 1965, Bullying, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroes_of_the_Future/pseuds/Heroes_of_the_Future
Summary: "... yes ..." ... I understand that everything I know doesn't matter if I don't have friends ... but I will prove you wrong.
Relationships: Josie Stronghold/Sue Tenny
Series: The beginnings of the sixty-five unit. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908103
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¨OWO¨

Today was my first day at Sky High, I've been through a lot in these years to realize that, no matter that a teenager other than me will be an idiot ... and I feel that I will meet many, the only thing What changes is that they have super powers, the only thing I ask is that they are not an obstacle to my studies ... well at least my powers can be seen as something normal after all, I don't know how someone could make fun of a Technopath, But they found the way; Days went by and every chance they could, the seniors hurt me with their stupid hazing, but I guess if it hadn't been for them I'd be a boot licker, and I would never have become the menstruation that I am now, how? Thanks to the desire for revenge that grew without realizing it inside me.  
She was called "weird" "crazy scientist" and "Science geek" by the other students, since no one could understand what a "Technopath" was, that wasn't what hurt me the most, what hurt the most was that They will categorize me as a sidekicks, I AM SUBMITTED TO A DAMN ARROGANT?!, This school does not know the big mistake it is making ... but what made me put up with all this was that the Mightiness Director consulted me to congratulate me personally for my performance in everything. He explained to me that nobody understands my powers well, but he also told me that no matter what category I was in, I had great potential, eh I was going to achieve great things in the future, that was one of my impulses to know that my abilities were special, unique and powerful ... I was powerful.  
(Like Diana Powers, Susan Tenny is a student prodigy. However, unlike Powers, she was treated unfairly by others for excelling intellectually and was one of the best students at Sky High, despite Principal Mightiness's lessons on teamwork, Susan I think that success can only be achieved by putting yourself at the top of the pyramid. Principal mightiness showed Susan as one of the most experienced students, artifacts that could be used if put together correctly as a solution to cure diseases.)  
"What is this?" I asked with curiosity at the data on the board, they were instructions that could not be seen with the naked eye, because or what they led to, instructions that I had never seen before.  
"This could be the solution to any illness," said Director Mightiness.  
(After a while Sue realized that the artifacts and by changing the angles of the artifacts, the possibility opened up that they could be used for what appears to be eternal life, or imminent death, if the slightest mistake is made. Sue did her research privately and took advantage of every moment to sneak into the library even if it meant skipping lunch.)  
"This is impressive, I don't want to brag, but all I have so far may be the beginning of a new era for regenerative weapons" I said excitedly before my tutor.  
"I admire your passion for all this, but ..."  
"You should see everything I have so far, you don't know everything I have discovered" I wanted as much to see her as proud of me as I was.  
"But I do know what you haven't done"


	2. Chapter 2

"... What?" His words seemed out of place.  
"Sue, I noticed that you skip meals, you don't socialize, you do well with your studies, but what about other people?  
"Others don't understand how important this is, they can be an unnecessary burden, they can even be an obstacle to my goals"  
"I know how difficult it is to make friends, but don't you think it will be a relief to have someone to pick you up when you need it? Besides, as you know, I won't always be with you."  
"But if he can, he would just have to improve the-"  
"Sue" he said raising his voice "I don't want to live forever, when my time comes I want to die happy knowing that you are not alone, do you understand?"  
"... yes ..." ... I understand that everything I know doesn't matter if I don't have friends ... but I will prove you wrong.  
After my talk with the Director I felt a bit destroyed inside, not every day you realize that your idol to follow thinks that you are weak just because you are not in the company of losers like everyone here at Sky High,  
(While Sue was thinking this she didn't even know anything about the beautiful girl whose hair was beautiful when it fluttered in the wind when she flew to school or the strange boy who was hit just by his kind of humor and laughter different from the others; instead she thought about how powerful she would become if she followed this path of superiority; when she went to the bathroom she said to herself)  
"Of course I see a person who can improve Director mightiness, just look forward to it"  
The next day I was the joke center of someone with a blue cap, he felt superior, you can see him at lunch these days he spoke to the first-year girls, I assumed it because they were smaller in size compared to him; My books and notebooks were thrown along with my glasses on the floor on purpose, but I think if it hadn't been for that I would never have met the prettiest girl in school. "  
"oh high heavens, are you alright? Let me help you" said a voice that she had remembered hearing before, it seemed like the song of a robin with every phrase that lady.  
"Sometimes she behaves like that with new ones, but it's, well ... better than nothing" She put the glasses on me and I could see her beauty to its full potential.  
"much better don't you think?" I blushed when I saw her beautiful smile, and I lost myself in her beautiful blue eyes like the sky, I did not realize that she gave me everything that I had dropped, I got up, I almost felt that I was floating.  
"Hi, I'm Josie, what's your name"  
"... am-" I sounded shaky before the bell rang and I was surprised.  
"Oh! I'm sorry I have to fly, bye" I raised my hand a little, like an antisocial fool and without realizing reality, everything was spinning. My body was in automatic mode thanks to heaven and I can get to my class on time even in the head in the clouds, why do I feel like this? What happened ?, what was this ...?


	3. Chapter 3

...  
I sat down at lunch I knew I had to indulge the whims of the mightiness Director, but she didn't want to give me obstacles either, so I would lie to her but I would have to plan my words perfectly ..., but I couldn't think anymore, all my thoughts were being clouded by that girl again, I think her name was Josie, if I'm not mistaken, such a loud scream suddenly hit me behind my back, I turned around just to see the one who bothered me a while ago, four more accompanied him at lunch One had a very big head, another looked just as silly as the one with the blue cap, but they differed by the size of their chins, the other boy seemed closer to someone with curly hair; There was Diana one of my competencies but it was absurd to say that I felt inferior to her, and at the last minute I realized that Josie was accompanying the group, was she someone not to be trusted? Did she only help me out of credibility in view of the others? ... anyway, I'd rather be helped by lying than lying to me and hurting me in some way ... But whatever it was, I couldn't stop thinking about her beauty ...

**Author's Note:**

> WOW !, if you get this far ... it means ... YOU SERIOUSLY LIKE!! If so and you love it, remember that you can: subscribe and give her kudos! And if you want to see more of the things I love to do, you can see my fanarts at: skyhighfanarts.tumblr ... And Yep, that's what it's called, I love Sky High; Have a good day!


End file.
